1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sensor devices which utilize in their structure a composition of matter comprising an inorganic, porous, non-layered crystalline phase material exhibiting, after calcination, an X-ray diffraction pattern with at least one peak at a d-spacing greater than about 18 Angstrom Units and having a benzene adsorption capacity of greater than 15 grams benzene per 100 grams of said material at 50 torr and 25.degree. C.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for the selective analysis of chemical and biochemical environments are used in testing, research, and chemical processing. Such devices are bio-, chemo- or electrosensors that can be used for single pass or continuous, in situ monitoring. Biosensors rely on biochemical interactions and can monitor biological systems for, e.g., temperature, pH, binding reactions and enzyme-catalyzed changes. Similarly, chemosensors rely on chemical interactions and can monitor chemical composition and concentration. Electrosensors can measure changes in current, impedance or potential.
A sensor device is generally composed of a selective element that responds to a change in the environment and a measuring element which detects the change yielding information which may be processed by a transducer into a readable form.
Measuring components are known in the art, and include, for example, piezoelectric, fiber optic, electrochemical autoradiographic, and spectrophotometric elements. These components have been used in sensors such as surface acoustic wave devices, fiber optic devices, electrochemical devices, devices utilizing spectroscopy or autoradiography and semiconductor devices.